Wilny Mira
Wilny "Bluebird" Mira is one of the main characters in the Stormbite series. He is the third member of the Rioteer group: The Rogues, and a former soldier of Core and was once a leader of his own team: RUBY-1. An emotionally fragile ex-soldier who's trying his hardest to stay far from the edge and live peacefully with the comfort of his newfound family: The Rogues. Appearance "Now that they were standing so close Raoul could see the flaws of Wilny's face. His right eye held a section of stained red within the blue of his iris, his nose had several breaks within it, and the scar which split through his eyebrow, ran up into his hairline as a set of parallel marks that appeared to have come from a Canid or Pard claws."Stormbite: Chapter 5 'Description in Stormbite' With a thrumming blur of iridescent blue-green feathers, he launched himself out of the shadows onto the bank and threateningly flared his narrow wings out, a span of at least sixteen feet and supported by a deep chest, making the already tall young man appear much larger. The two long glossy indigo peacock-like tail feathers that held two huge feathered disks flicked and caught the light, as did the opalescent blue eyes that contrasted against the rich amber skin and glossy brown hair. He was equally as handsome as the Tribrid was beautiful, but he held himself with a manner that alerted them they were dealing with an Elite and not a delicate Risio product.Stormbite: Chapter 1 Wilny is a young man with tan, freckled skin, and is the second tallest out of all of The Rogues, falling short from Amell who is taller and broader than him. He has sky blue eyes and short, messy brown hair that will occasionally have a feather or two in between the strands. He is described as having a slim, athletic body and is often complimented for having a very handsome face. Wilny has a square-shaped jaw, with a distinguishable mole on the right of his chin. Despite his scarred flaws, his appearance is passable by Risio's specific standards. Avio Features Unlike Storm, he has a more human appearance which is in keeping with a standard Avio of today, though his appearance and built aligns with the aesthetics of being created by Risio. Wilny is supossed to be based upon the Miraculous Spatuletailed Hummingbird, although like Comet it is not a perfectly accurate representation of the base and has a lot of colour differences to the base. Despite being taller than her by a whole foot, his wings are far shorter than Storm. Just over 16 feet (4.9 meters) are able to beat up to 30 times per second. They are described as being brassy green to pavonated-blue, iridescent with scalloped feathers, with the tips of his primaries being ice white. Although he has two very long tail feathers with large iridescent disks on the end, he actually has two additional shorter tail feathers, though the longer ones are more prominent and often telegraph his emotions. He struggles with keeping them hidden when in public, they are surprisingly flexible and is able to wrap them around his waist to hide them. Personality Wilny's personality is held together with duck tape and band-aids. Due to the heavy influences of his last days in CORE, Wilny is first presented as being highly aggressive, blunt, and quick to anger, he has very little patience for simple things and is fast to take on orders from authority. Despite his hostile nature, he has shown to be a very somber and brooding individual, who's later actions is impacted by his past guilt and trauma. It's revealed in Chapter 11, that Wilny suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder that is being medicated through therapy and "stinky" tea. He often denies his problems in favor of living a somewhat peaceful life with The Rogues in London. However, because of his denial, it's proven to further his depression as his nightmares progressively gets worst, and his mental instability intensifies. In spite of the trauma and anger, he has shown to be very protective, nurturing, and loyal. As he grows more comfortable with his new, warm setting, his initial aggressive persona gradually becomes more relaxed, and emotionally stable, though it gives way to an all-or-nothing passionate personality. Additionally, Wilny cries very easily. Whenever he gets angry, his wings will react as per his emotions, flaring out and fluttering depending on his emotional state. Of all the characters in Stormbite, Wilny's character development is vividly showcased throughout the story. History Prominent History events are spoilers, proceed with caution: 'Pre-Loch Mullardoch' From video footage, it is known that Wilny and his brothers did interact with the Type-7 Prototypes but not much else is known about how he was treat. 'CORE' Wilny has no memory of how he ended up in Core and not much is revealed beyond Eve angrily shouting at Amelia Samodiva that she didn't leave him and that she didn't have a choice. 'Ruby-One Team' 'Post-CORE' After the murder of his team, not much is known about what happened, except for the fact that he and Storm meet and fight, in which he shoots her and she half-kills him with an electric shock before resuscitating. This is the probable cause of Wilny's heart problems as he says to Storm later: "My heart is fine Storm,” He said with a little pat to his chest, before adding with a little smirk, “So long as you don’t put six-hundred volts into it again.”Stormbite: Ch 10 'Events At Stormbite' Wilny is introduced within Stormbite during a small mission, having been with the Rogues for approximately 8 months by this stage. He is initially standofish and cold, suspicious of Raoul and very quick to find fault in the way Storm leads the Rogues. However as Raoul proves his worth and he finds purpose through protecting Malana, he becomes more stable and glimpses of a calmed more chirpy man shine through. Throughout the events of the first book of the Storm series, many aspects of Wilny's life is revealed both from memory and his own files. "Brain ticking over, she typed in Wilny’s ID code into the search. '' ''E.22.05:LoddiMirab-1-1 Up popped his profile, stating him as deceased in bright red letters across his photograph. Wilny Darwin Mira. / Species: Type 4 Avio (Standard). / Rank: Diamond (Ex-Ruby). / Call-sign; Bluebird. / Talent: Muser. Creator/Mother: Professor Evelyn Mira. Brother to Wilheim M. Mira, and Dr Willoughby P. Mira. "'Stormbite': Ch 15 Abilities Military Training Having been trained as a soldier, he has shown to have exceptional accuracy when firing projectiles such as guns and throwing knives. His experiences with weapons is evident through his love of using them, showcasing his mastery over new and old editions of weaponry. Resilience As a former soldier and an experienced team leader from CORE, Wilny has the physical fitness and adequate endurance to fight, with his rank displaying his adept strategic skills and preciseness to following orders. Wilny is shown to be much more aggressive and upfront than his teammates often sacrificing his skin to take down his enemy. He favors more towards physical combat than aerial, making him quick and agile, relying heavily on his reflexes and past training to dictate his movements and reactions. And while not being the strongest, physically, his level of pain tolerance is noticeably high, as he is able to withstand bleeding wounds and bruising bones. Muser Wilny is a muser, albeit a low level one, incapable of full control. However he does utilize his muser abilities often to slow down people's perception of time or even make them feel as though they had blinked and missed a large amount of time. In Stormbite, Wilny is disgusted by the idea of getting into another persons mind, however with some prompting and education from Crow, Wilny quickly picks up basic telepathy. Weaknesses Due to the intense drawbacks of his weak heart, Wilny's confrontational fighting style is less than favorable in certain situations. But thanks to his quick thinking and previous training, he is capable of formulating plans that would put less stress on his heart in order to fulfill the goal. However, his arrogance and future recklessness often gets in the way of his stress-free plans Flight Wilny has limited flying ability. He can hover and move in various directions including backwards and upwards without looking, but he cannot maintain long distance flights, with only being able to fly constantly for a maximum of twenty minutes before he needs a rest. As he has fast beating wings, he requires a lot of energy, and if he doesn't get the right input of energy then his own body will cannibalise his muscles to get it so he can continue to fly. Sight Wilny can see Ultraviolet light at a low level, not enough for it to impact how he views the world compared to everyone else, but enough that when in sunlight he can see markings on flowers and some colors differently. Only Comet can see UV light with more impact. The visual accuracy of his sight though is limited, as although he can see things at a distance with high accuracy, he struggles with things close to his face and he can't focus, so needs glasses. Relationships The Rogues Storm Fraser-Swann Storm and Wilny's relationship is less complex than it appears. At the start, their arguments are little more than two stubborn leaders butting heads with one another on their different leadership styles, with Wilny favoring more rehearsed and planned strategies, whilst Storm is largely winging-it. They do get along though, enough that they playfully flirt with one another and torment each other. As much as Storm wants to help Wilny, he is somewhat afraid of her and bitter, believing that Storm wants him to move on from his team's deaths as quickly as she gets over her mistakes, and allowing his emotional fragility to get the better of him. On the other side, Storm has too many of her own issues similar to Wilny's which she wont acknowledge or discuss, and so does not have the best experience or knowledge on how to help him correctly. Amell Rakena Amell is the first person, by Wilny's viewpoint, to have shown genuine care towards Wilny's evident trauma. Malana Été Wilny was originally ordered by Storm to look after and take care of Lana, he was initially awkward and uncomfortable caring for her, though over time he grew to be intensely nurturing and protective of Lana; viewing her as if she was his daughter. Raoul Hunter Despite the hostile beginnings, like Lana, Wilny has grown to care for Raoul going as far as claiming him as his son. Katana Tsume Katana and Wilny often bicker and argue, however this is only when Wilny is in "work mode" which annoys Kat and so she retaliates by prodding at his still raw wounds over his Team. This isn't to say that they disagree and argue all the time, they do banter with each other a lot and do have each other's backs in a fight. Beth Lovelace Wilny is often wary of Beth, though respects her as she appears to have sound logic in her actions. 'The Daggers' Crow Corvus Crow is a mentor to Wilny, having taught him how to use his muser talents on a broader spectrum rather than just for quick tricks. Wilny looks up to him and is at ease around Crow enough to joke and playfully flirt with him. 'Mira Family' Wilheim Mira Eve Mira Wilny has no apparent memory of his mother Eve, and is confused and angry as to how she - a doctor and head of Aura - allowed him to end up in Core, whilst his brothers remained with her. Ruby-One Team Featherhead Rainbow Fury Eddie Gallery First Draft Wilny.png|Wilny's previous incarnations Wilny2018.png|Wilny's current design Wilny-Reference.png|Scar Map (+boob window sweater) Wilny2.png Wilny.png Sticker - Wilny.png Couple.png|Amell & Wilny's Selfie Miras - The Mira Gradient.png Rocker-Boy.png|Concept of Wilny's hairstyle mouth.png|Bluebird hairstyle concept combat-ready.png|Concept Art of Bluebird (simplified) wilnys-crispy-angles.png|reference of wilny's wavy locks Quotes * "You killed me Storm. I was deaded." * "You trust me?" His wings dropped with a rustlign fwump of feathers, all the anger in his voice extinguished immediately. "I don't trust myself. You...you shouldn't have given me this responsibility. I'll kill them." Trivia * Wilny's name means "eagle singing while flying" ''whilst Mira means ''"Wonderful". '' * Wilny is left handed. * He needs to wear glasses to read'Stormbite': Chapter 10: "He looked at the laptop, he looked over Raoul's shoulder to see what he was reading, squinting slightly as he tried to focus on the words before putting on his glasses." ... "Whilst Wilny struggled to read or focus upon anything too close to his face..." * Wilny's call sign is Huitzilopochtli. Nobody but him can pronounce it properly. * In-Between notes, Wilny as a child was easily upset and would consistently cry. These traits later came back to him as an adult. * As brothers, both he and Wilheim's name start with ''"Wil" ** "Brother to Wilheim M. Mira, and Dr Willoughby P. Mira." * On Wilnys profile, he is actually listed as a Diamond, though he still considers himself as being ranked as a Ruby. * He texts in emojis only. * Stated by Crow and himself, Wilny is pansexual. It does not take much for him to be attracted to someone. He is also polyromantic being in a relationship with both of his former teammates Rainbow and Featherhead at the same time. * According to his creator, Wilny is highly protective of bees. References Site Navigation Category:The Rogues Category:Avios Category:Male Characters Category:Synth Characters Category:Character List Category:Characters Category:Elites